Goku x Chuck
by Colebeep
Summary: My original character Chuck the hedgehog and his new friend Goku meet and form a lifelong bond.


The universe's greatest threat, Frieza, has been defeated by the now Super Saiyan Son Goku. This glorious battle resulted in the complete destruction of the planet Namek. We tune in with Goku's friends waiting for him back on earth, and Goku himself leaving the planet Yardrat with the new found ability instant transmission, and Goku clad in his sexily revealing Yardrat gab.

"Thanks for all the help! but I can't help but think that these new pants are a little too tight on me" Exclaimed Goku, the outline of his crotch glowing in the radiant beams of the Yardratian moon. Koku hopped back into his Saiyan space pod with the coordinates of earth, little did he know that his whole world was about to change…

"Hiya Chuck! How are you doing this fine day in Green Hill Zone?" shouted Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Not too good Tails" sighed Chuck the hedgehog "I have had this pulling feeling in my heart ever since Sonic and Vector the Crocodile left me to go on their honeymoon. There is a longing in my loines that only _he_ could have satisfied."

"I know the feeling" muttered a deep melodic voice from behind a pile of spikes "Even the beautifulness of these green hills, or the long hard nights spent drinking and gambling at the Casino Night Zone" from behind the pile of spikes buzzed out the now grizzled and beaten face of Charmy Bee.

"Jesus Christ Charmy! those loan sharks really did a god damn number on that face of yours" exclaimed Tails.

"After the death of Robotnik, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Ray the flying squirrel in the great purge the world seems a whole lot smaller huh Charmy" sighed Chuck looking longfully at where his right arm once was.

"Sometimes it feels like all I can do is wait for the sweet release of death" cried Charmy

"I know, all the boost pads in the world can't help me outrun my feelings!" Yelled Chuck

Suddenly, a shadow was cast upon Charmy the bee, and an instant later he was crushed by a foreign space pod. One could almost hear the last words of the departed friend before his life force faded… "Finally…".

Out of his space pod emerged Goku, moist with sweat. "Man, it is really hot in there! Haha!" said Goku with his coy, iconic smile. "I best get out of these wet Yardratian clothes!" said Goku before slowing removing his top, the smooth alien material gently gliding over his well developed and hard pecks, swollen from his recent yearlong training session on Yardrat.

"Tails, I think it'll be best for you to leave, I'll deal with this strange yet erotic alien." chuck told and tails obeyed like the obedient little fox he was born to be. "What brings you here strange being?" Chuck felt his hedgehog heart pumping faster and faster the longer he looked at this being.

"Hello, my name is Goku! I'm from earth!" upon saying this Goku looked into the hedgehogs eyes and for the first time in his life felt a pulling feeling that said to him, he needed to make love to this hedgehog.

"Well I'm Chuck the Hedgehog, currently the most powerful warrior on this planet"

"You like fighting too!? I love fighting!"

"S-so d-do I. Want to s-sit here looking over the sunset and talk about it?" nervously stuttered Chuck.

"Just you and me? I think I would like that quite a lot" replied goku.

"And that's how I came to be here." finished Goku. "That's some really rough stuff you've had to go through Chuck, I can't imagine how I would react if my Chi-Chi left me for some Yamcha" The sun had almost all but set, a red fire set ablaze just on the horizon's sky. in the red glow of the sky, Goku's rippling muscles seemed to call out to chuck whispering sweet sensual nothings into his hedgehog ears.

Suddenly Goku started speaking in a low calming voice "Hey chuck, it must be hard living without anyone, and having no release?"

"Y-yeah, it's not easy, sometimes I get so built up I want to explode everywhere" Gulped Chuck.

"W-would you like me to help you with that" Goku said with a gentle wink and a slow leg caress

"Please Son Goku, you're everything I have ever wanted wrapped up in senzual package"

"I'll show you my sensual package" whispered goku into Chuck's small hedgehog ears, before gently nibbling on them. "Allow me to show you my secret technique" said Goku "KAIOKEN...TIMES...69!"

FIN


End file.
